The Alice Wars
by Chezu
Summary: There is a prophecy in Wonderland, that if you sacrifice five specific women, the one who holds the heart of Wonderland will return. Extreme Crossover: Labyrinth, True Blood, Once Upon a Time, Beetlejuice, and Phantom of the Opera Rating might change.
1. Prologue

AN: Just a little idea that's been floating around in my head. Hope you all like it ^-^

* * *

Five mirrors floated around a shadowed figure. They seemed to be the only objects in this dark room. The mirrors did not reflect the man before them however. No, instead they reflected a different location and seemed to focus on five specific women.

The mirror in front showed a young blond waitress, working hard in a crowded bar. She stopped from time to time, to hold her head as if in pain, but always wore a fake smile.

"The Princess." The figure whispered, then turned to the right to view the next mirror.

On this one, it reflected a pale young girl in a black dress, that seemed to match her equally pitch black hair. The young girl sat at her desk doing homework. It was a math paper. When the paper floated into the air, she glared at it, then proceeded to yell at whatever caused it to float.

"The Black Witch."

The next mirror, showed a brunet sitting in front of her vanity mirror laughing. On the mirror's surface before her showed three creatures. One was tall and covered in fur, one was small and looked like a dog, and the last was a grumpy looking dwarf.

"The Warrior."

Another mirror showed a woman locked in a padded room, holding her legs to her chest. Every so often she would cry, and whisper a man's name.

"The White Witch"

The last showed a beautiful woman on a stage. She was in costume and singing to a packed concert hall. A smile on her face.

"And the Siren."

The figure grinned and began to laugh in triumph.

"I've found them! Soon! Yes, soon she will be mine!" The figure continued to laugh as he spun around, "It took me years to find them my dear, but it was worth it for you!"

In the darkness of the room, another being watched the crazed man. With a sigh it watched the dancing fool sadly.

'I have to stop him... but how?' It thought to it's self.

The shadowed man grinned and began to chant a spell. The darkness in the room seemed to take form from the man's incantation. When the spell was over he smirked.

"Go... Bring them to me. Bring me the five Alices!"


	2. Gone

AN: This chapter is from the point of view of each of our leading lads : ) Bet you can't guess who they're suppose to be :P no worries though, it's not all going to be like this. R&R

* * *

**-The Siren-**

I watched as she preformed. My Angel. My Christine. Her song warmed my cold heart. She is the only thing, besides opera that gives my life meaning. As her song finishes the crowd cheers, making her smile grow.

Her performance makes me so proud. I have taught her well. Flowers of all types are thrown onto the stage. I twirl the rose in my hand slightly. I will give it to her personally today. It is after all her 50h performance since her debut. She deserves a nice reward from her 'teacher'.

I nearly break the stem when I see that... that... Boy! Come from the rafters to giver her a large bouquet of white roses. My blood boils when I see her accept them with a kind smile. I really wish I killed him when I had the chance. Christine would have frowned upon that though, and I don't wish for her to be disappointed with me.

When the curtain falls, I make my way through my secret passage to her dressing room. I smile slightly. I can't wait to see the smile on her face when I give her my gift.

My mirth dies however, and my blood runs cold, when I hear a scream from behind the mirror. I quickly rush into Christine's dressing room. Before me, my angel was being pulled into the shadowy corner of the room like it was a puddle of water. She fought against the shadow and attempted to reach out to me, but before I could reach her, she vanished.

I beat against the wall dropping the flower.

"Christine!" I yelled, but there was no answer. She was gone...

**-The Black Witch-**

I grinned as I made the paper float around the room. The young gothic girl before me chasing after it. Lyds is so much fun to tease!

"Beej, if you don't give me my paper back right now, I swear I-!" She threatened me.

I laughed from my hide away in her mirror.

"You'll what babes? You'll have Barbie sic another sandworm on me? I'm safely in another dimension, there's not much you can do!"

Lyds growls at me and stomps her foot, "Just give me the damn paper!"

"Maybe I'll give you the paper if..."

"If...?" She raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms.

"If you let me out." I grin.

"Fat chance, Beej." She rolls her eyes.

"Aw, come one babes! I'll behave!"

I attempt to look innocent, but I know she's not buying it. That's one of the many things I love about my Lyds. She doesn't put up with my bullshit! Now if only she would keep that damn promise to me and marry me...

It had been a few years since our almost wedding. If it wasn't for that fucking woman and that damn sandworm, Lyds and I would be on our 100th honeymoon now or something! For a year I had to wait in the waiting room, I still think Juno gave me that number just to spite me! Crotchety old hag! After the long wait, I find out that since Lyds and I still had a contract that wasn't wasn't complete, I was still tied to her, so now I have to stay with her until she meets her end of the deal or dies. She's also the only one who can summon me now.

As Lyds continues to yell at me, I see what looks like hands come up from behind her. I try to warn her, but they quickly grab her and try to drag her away to the dark reaches of her closet. She screams and grabs onto the mirror.

"Babes let me out!" I order her, fear imbedded in my voice.

Lyds looks at me in fear, and looses her grip on the mirror. She was now being dragged across the floor, her hands clawing at it to try and stop her movements.

"Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! BEETLEJUICE!" She screams.

Without hesitation, I lunge out of the mirror and grab her hand. Lyds held on for dear life as the shadow and I had a tug-o-war match. I tried to juice it, but it bounced back, knocking me into the wall and away from Lyds.

"Beej!" She screamed as the shadow sucked her away into the darkness.

I quickly recovered and run to the closet. She was gone. There was no sign of her. My face contorted in rage.

"LYDIA!"

**-The Warrior-**

Those annoying little trolls... The goblins continued to sing that damned song that seemed to be the bane of my existence. Why I let them visit Sarah, I'll never know! Her and that damned Lady Gaga!

"You and me can write a bad romance!" One goblin wailed.

I've had enough! I let out a roar of rage and kicked the goblin into the wall. They could take a little pain. It wouldn't kill them.

"Everyone out! If I hear one more lyric of that blasted song, I will bog the lot of you!"

They all immediately left me in peace. I collapsed onto my throne in exhaustion.

"Sarah..." I whispered.

How she turned my world. I sighed and looked up at the gray ceiling. It had been years since she defeated me... and turned down my proposal. Since then I have been trying to woo her. Leaving her gifts and visiting her. Still her eyes look so cruelly at me. If only I could prove myself to her in some way...

My thoughts are interrupted when those three traitors burst it. All of them look terrified.

"What is it?" I ask in annoyance.

"Your Majesty, it's terrible! Lady Sarah...!" The knight of the bog told me in haste.

I shot up and stared at the three. I could feel my heart tighten in fear.

"What about Sarah?" I demanded.

"We were talking to her like always, b-but then..." Hog Brain started, but he was to in shock to continue.

"But then what?" I roared.

"Sarwa gone..." The troll informed me sadly.

Before I could question the knight spoke again, "She just vanished before our eyes your Majesty! At first we thought you might have summoned her, but this was different!"

"It was like a shadow swallowed her whole!" Hogwart exclaimed.

I felt fear course through my body. Without another word I poofed into Sarah's room. There was nothing. No sign of her what so ever. I summoned a crystal. It was one that allowed me to spy on her. My body froze at the sight.

Nothing.

It showed nothing.

I fell to my knees. I felt numb as I stared at the blank crystal.

"Sarah..."

**-The Princess-**

I flew as fast as I could. I could feel her fear. Our bond was weak, but I could still feel it loud and clear. I hadn't felt this much fear since I locked her in Fangtasia's basement. Actually no... This fear was greater! When I knew she was close enough, I dropped to the ground, fangs out ready to strike at whatever had her in such a panic.

Then, there she was. Sookie. She was running away from something. When she saw me a look of hope showed on her face.

"Eric, help!" She yells, as something grabbed onto her leg making her trip.

I vamped over to her and grabbed her hand. As I held on, Sookie was being sucked into the ground. A dark shadow surrounding her body. It seemed stronger then me. How is that even fucking possible?

I could feel Sookie's grip slipping. Tears in her eyes from her fear. She was so scared and I felt so powerless. Within seconds the shadow consumed her and vanished. I hit the ground with a growl, then roared into the sky. Whoever took my lover, will pay with their lives!

**-The White Witch-**

I felt like a child on Christmas morning. My Belle was alive! The curse was starting to lift from Storybrook and in a last attempt to save herself, that bitch of a queen admitted to lying about her death. This really didn't help her case however. As soon as I had Belle safe and sound, I was going to show her just what happens when you push me to far. If she thought what I did to Mr. French was bad, she hadn't seen nothing yet.

As I entered the underground asylum, I glared at the nurse and barked at her to let Belle out. After a few painful moments of hard looks and threats, the woman finally stood up and shuffled her way down the hall. I followed her promptly.

When we stopped in front of the door, I clutched the chipped cup in my hand. Will she remember me? Will she forgive me? I could only hope. I would be brave for once and face her. Just as the nurse turned the key, a scream came from the room.

"Belle!" I yelled.

I pushed the nurse out of the way and opened the door as fast as I could. There was no one in the room. I looked around frantically. It was definitely her scream I heard, but where did she go? My eyes narrowed and I looked to the nurse.

"You tell her royal highness to get here now!" She had to be behind this!


	3. Mirror, Mirror

**AN: **Sorry it took me so long, but now my computer is all fixed and good as new! I finished this one first and am working on 'I Wish' and 'Own Me' as we speak! Sorry for the long wait and have a happy holidays!

* * *

A small figure watched though the mirror as the girls began to disappear from their worlds. It growled in frustration and began to pace.

"Calm down." A voice spoke behind her.

The figure turned to the voice. Before her was a sickly creature that looked like a giant run down butterfly. Laying in a bed made out of a giant mushroom. It's wings were cut up, and everyone could notice he was having trouble breathing.

"How can I remain calm while he does this?" She questioned, "Is there anything we can do to stop him, Torin?"

The butterfly looked deep in thought, moving his eyes to the mirror.

"The men." he spoke.

"Men?"

Torin motioned to the mirror once again. The small figure watched the men who had been near them at the time of their disappearances. To say they looked upset was an understatment.

"Those men hold the key to foiling his plan. They care deeply for the women. With their hearts so strong and tied to them, you should be able to do something..."

* * *

Eric flew to Fangtasia in a rage. No mater what he did, he could not feel Sookie at all. It was as if she just vanished off the face of the Earth. When in his office he trashed it in frustration. Soon after Pam entered the room, hands on her hips observing the mess. The desk was in pieces, the walls had holes in them, the couch was in shambles, and Eric was against the wall, resting his head against it in a blind rage.

Pam had never seen Eric like this before. Never.

"What the fuck happened?"

"She's gone..."

Pam quirked an eyebrow, "Who?"

Eric began to pace trying his best to calm down so he could think rationally, but that hardly happened when Sookie was concerned.

"Sookie! I felt her fear, and when I went to her some shadow thing swallowed her into the ground! I want you to call all my best investigators and trackers. I want her found now!"

"Alright, alright, just one question though..." Eric looked to his prodigy, "Who the fuck is Sookie?"

Eric stared at Pam. He could tell she was serious through their bond.

"Sookie Stackhouse..." Still confusion. "The telepathic half faery I have been pursuing for almost a year." Still no recollection.

"You know a telepathic faery and you haven't shared?" Pam pouted.

"Pam you've known her for as long as I have!"

"I think I would remember someone like that in my vault."

Eric stared at Pam, not even blinking. This wasn't possible!

"She came into our bar with Bill Compton half a year ago... "

"Bill Compton? He's still in the Queen's court I believe..." Pam was starting to become concerned with the way her maker was acting, "What's going on Eric?"

Eric didn't answer her, he quickly went to his jacket and pulled out his wallet. He never told anyone, but he had a picture of Sookie in it. He had taken a picture of her in secret and kept it safe. When he opened it, the picture was gone. He froze. His wallet dropping to the floor.

Turning to Pam he asked, "Godric... What happened to him?"

Pam stiffened, "You know what ha-"

"Tell me, Pam!"

"... He was captured by the FOTS and set out in the sun."

"Sookie didn't find him?"

"Who the fuck is Sookie? Eric, there has never been a Sookie!"

Without another word, Eric left and went to the old Stackhouse residence. He could not smell Sookie anywhere. The house looked clean and not rundown by a Maenad. Sensing someone inside, he quickly made his way to the door and knocked. Soon an old woman appeared. He reconsigned her instantly as Sookie's grandmother, but this was also impossible. Eric knew she had died.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

"Yes,... I'm looking for a Sookie Stackhouse."

"Sorry, I'm Adele Stackhouse," She smiled politely. Eric knew now that Sookie took after this woman, "I don't recall a Sookie... Such a peculiar name... quite pretty though."

Catching her gaze, Eric began to glamour the older woman.

"Do you truly not know of a Sookie Stackhouse?"

"No."

"Do you have a granddaughter?"

"Only Hadley, but I haven't seen her in years..."

"... Adele, invite me in. When you do, you will not recall meeting me. You will make some tea then go to bed."

Once inside Eric went straight to the room he knew belonged to Sookie. There was no bed, no night stands, no pictures that hung on the walls. It was a craft room by the look of it. Eric didn't know how to comprehend this. How could there be no traces of Sookie? It made no fucking sense! All of this made no fucking sense!

"_You really care about her don't you?_" A voice spoke to the right.

Turning toward it, Eric only saw his own reflection in a full length mirror. He must be going crazy... Suddenly the mirror began to ripple like water. His fangs clicked down, ready to fight whatever was coming.

"_If you wish to save her, step through the mirror_." The voice spoke again.

"Are you the one that took her?" Eric asked, voice laced with rage.

"_No... But I know who has, and where she is... step through the mirror. Quickly there's not much time!_"

This could be a trap. Eric knew that. However a world without Sookie Stackhouse was a world he could not live in. If he had a chance to bring her back, he was going to take it. Without another word he stepped through the mirror.

* * *

When Beetlejuice exited the closet, his eyes went wide. Not only had Lydia vanished, but so had her bedroom. Everything was gone. Her posterbed, her desk, everything. Except for her vanity which was originally Barbra's. Suddenly her bedroom door opened, and in stepped the two deadbeats who had hired him.

"What's with all the screaming? You almost gave me a heart attack." Barbra exclaimed.

"Barb, honey, we can't have heart attacks." Adam gave a lopsided smile to his wife.

Beetlejuice was taken back by this. Since when did Barbie not throw a fit at him being here? Shaking his head he looked to them. If anyone would help him with Lydia, it would be these two.

"Lydia's gone! Some sort of shadowy thing sprouted out of her closet and took her!"

"Lydia?" Adam blinked.

"Who's Lydia?" Barbra asked, equally as confused as her husband.

The Ghost With The Most stared at the couple. What the hell? He had never thought of them as the brightest pair, but this was taking it to a whole other level. Were they just messing with him?

"Very funny. What? Is it April fools day or something? I'll give you two credit for being able to get me like this." Yea, that had to be it. Lydia couldn't just vanish.

"What are you talking about, Beetle?" Adam asked.

Beetlejuice stared at the pair more. They were serious.

"Lydia." No recognition. "Lydia Deetze."

"Deetze? Wasn't that the name of the couple you helped us scare off?" Barabra spoke up.

"Scare off? What are you talking about Barbie? They live here!" Beetlejuice was getting annoyed. "Lydia's their daughter!"

Barbra and Adam looked at each other then back to the polterguist.

"No, they left... and as far as I remember they didn't have a child." Barbra said.

"Yes, if they did we probably wouldn't have been as harsh on them." Adam agreed.

"... Get out." Beetlejuice seethed. He was byond pissed at this point.

Withough a second look to the ghost, the couple left the room. Beetlejuice was pacing now, trying to make sense of all this madness. That's when the mirror on the vanity started to ripple.

* * *

The Goblin King watched in horror as Sarah's room started to melt away infront of him. Everything that was tied to Sarah seemed to vanish. The crystal he was holding dropped from his hand. What sort of trick was this? He needed awnsers.

In a puff of glitter and smoke he was back at his castle and in his study. What was in there shocked him as well though. On his desk should have been a picture of Sarah and himself. He made the girl take the photo with him on one of his visits. The picture was still there, but it was just him. No Sarah. His arm was holding nothing but air.

He continued to stare at it, not noticing the mirror on the wall beginning to ripple.

* * *

In Storybrook, ME, Mr. Gold was enraged. He glared daggers at the tied up Queen before him.

"What do you mean you have no idea who I'm refering to?" He slammed his cane on the desk before him.

Regina was handcuffed to a chair in Sherif Swan's office. The honorable Sherif stood to the side, still peeved at the once Dark One for tricking her.

"I'm telling you I don't know anyone by the name of Belle!" Regina exclaimed.

"Don't lie to me, _Dearie. _Belle, the girl you tricked into trying to break my curse! She lived at my castle for over a year!"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "As far as I know, Gold, you always lived by yourself."

Gold went to strike her with his cane, Emma moving quickly to hold him back.

"She's telling the truth..." A voice spoke up.

Everyone in the room turned to see Jefferson standing in the doorway. Mr. Gold knew him very well. He had tried to aquire his rumored magic hat once. Believing he could use it to get here, but it turned out that idea wouldn't work. He had kept in touch with the hatter though.

"I thought you were dead!" Sherif Swan exclaimed. Her eyes wide in shock.

Jefferson smirked, "I've been beheaded on several occations, I think I can handle a fall..." He then turned to Gold, "Her _Royal Highness_ is telling the truth Rum, her memory has been altered."

When everyone in the room looked confused Jefferson continued, "I remember Belle, I was actually going to release her when Regina broke our deal as revenge... I don't know how, but Wonderland magic is involved."

"Wonderland magic?" Gold inquired.

"Yes, that's the only explination for why I wasn't effected. I can also feel it... It's slightly different though..."

"_The Hatter is right._" A new voice spoke up.

All eyes looked to the mirror on the wall, which was rippling. Sherif Swan jumpped, not use to all this magic crap yet.

"_The girl you seek is in Wonderland... But not the one The Hatter is from. If you wish to save her you must touch the mirror."_

"So if I go through the mirror I will find Christine?" The Phantom questioned the mysterious voice.

"_Yes, but you must hurry."_

Erik didn't know what kind of sorcery was involved in this, but he didn't care. Whoever stole his Christine would pay. Without another word, he went through the mirror. It felt as if he was falling, and he must has been because he fell onto a stone floor. When he got up he was in a room with four other men. Each getting up and taking in their surroundings, and each dressed more strangely then the next.

The man with the unkept hair and black and white suit spoke first, "Are you the ones that took, Lydia?" His hands soon began to glow.

"I think it's safe to say that since we all arived in similar situations that we're here for the same reason." said a man with wild hair and very tight pants. He spoke in a condesending tone to the unkept man.

Before anyone could say anything else a door opened to the side showing a torch lit hallway.

"If that's not an invitation I don't know what is." Spoke the man with the cane, "Shall we?"

Everyone looked at each other one last time, before the group made their way down the corridor. The only thing on each man's mind, was the girls that were taken from them. Whoever took their women would pay with their lives.


End file.
